1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a receiving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) method used for transmitting a digital signal, data may be allocated to a plurality of mutually orthogonal carriers. At a transmitting side, data may be modulated by using inverse fast fourier transform (IFFT). Then, at a receiving side, data may be demodulated by using fast fourier transform (FFT). Since the OFDM method has high frequency usage efficiency, the OFDM method may be adopted for Integrated Services Digital Broadcasting-Terrestrial (ISDB-T), a standard for terrestrial digital broadcasting.
Related techniques are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-68038, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-274696, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-318374, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-320345, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-101505, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-318330.